Mon Midnight Sun Sauver Bella
by naku-gl
Summary: Un midnight sun ... De l'arrivée d'Edward à l'aéroport de Phoenix, jusqu'au réveil de Bella à l'hôpital ... Pleins de choses se sont passées pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Edward POV TRADUCTION !
1. L'arrivée

Voici la traduction d'une fanfiction écrite par TheSingingGirl … (Si vous voulez lire "My Midnight Sun: Saving Bella" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis = Review !!!

Je les passerai à l'auteur !!

(La saga Twilight n'appartient qu'a la grandiose Stephenie Meyer !! Mais on peut dire merci à Megan pour son imagination !!)

Nota: J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de lire des paroles différentes du livre ... pour les besoins de l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu garder toutes les phrases et du traduire à partir des paroles originales.

L'arrivée

Avant même d'avoir débarqué, je pouvais entendre les pensées d'Alice, criant pour moi. Emmett et Carlisle observaient alarmés mon soudain visage immobile, réalisant que quelque chose était désespérément mauvais alors que mes yeux se creusaient en horreur. Avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse demander, j'avais sortis mon téléphone, et au diable les signaux interrompant l'électronique de l'avion.

‟Alice, comment c'est arrivé ?" Grondai-je pratiquement au téléphone ; je savais qu'elle pouvait entendre la terreur qui colorait ma colère.

‟Elle est partie en courant, elle est presque avec lui, mais Jasper et moi ne pouvions pas le faire de nous même, le sang – il aurait pu empirer les choses." Ses mots couraient les uns sur les autres mais je compris.

‟Pourquoi tu n'as pas _vu_ ?" Demandai-je.

‟Je l'ai vu avec lui mais je ne voyais pas comment elle était arrivée là-bas, que c'était sa décision qui avait créé le futur."

‟Alice - " J'étais près à perdre le contrôle et Carlisle me prit gentiment le téléphone des mains. Il parla vite mais calmement.

‟Alice, on arrive. Va aux Arrivées et trouves nous certain transport. Je présume que tu sais ou ils sont ?"

Sa voix bourdonnait à travers le téléphone et si j'avais essayé j'aurai pu comprendre les mots ou les entendre dans la tête de Carlisle, mais je manquais de concentration maintenant. Bella était en danger, Bella avait besoin de moi, et je l'avais abandonnée.

Les portes de l'avion s'ouvraient et nous étions, tous les trois, déjà debout, nous préparant pour la sortie. Une hôtesse de l'air se déplaça pour nous arrêter, mais l'air de mon visage l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas bloquer ses pensées.

_Dieu, quel est son problème à lui ? On dirait qu'il vient juste de perdre quelqu'un, non, on dirait qu'il vient juste de tuer sa propre mère !_

Je savais que je devais faire attention à me déplacer juste un peu plus vite qu'il n'était possible pour un humain, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire ralentir d'avantage.

Carlisle avait manifestement fini sa conversation avec Alice, mais je repris le téléphone avant qu'il n'ait la chance de raccrocher.

‟Alice" Je du me maintenir pour demander. ‟Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ?"

La pause à l'autre bout du fil en disait long. Je coupai le téléphone.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est court ... plus court que l'original car j'ai découpé les minis chapitres !! mais la suite viendra très vite ... ce soir ou demain !!

En attendant ... Reviews !!!


	2. La course

Bon je suis pas patiente !!

aller je vous donne une nouvelle partie !!

La course

Aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible – une pensée qui m'aurait habituellement fait rire à cause de l'ironie – nous courions le long du terminal blindé. Nous allions trop vite pour que quiconque nous voit, cependant quelques pensées que je ne pouvais taire se questionnaient sur une soudaine brise alors que nous volions entre les touristes ignorants. Les quelques fois ou nous avions du ralentir – pour le détecteur de métal, pour montrer nos billets – je devenais plus irrité et plus terrifié. Le personnel de l'aéroport commença à remarquer et Carlisle me lança un regard précurseur, je calmai donc mon visage en un dur masque, une prouesse beaucoup plus difficile car je savais que Bella aurait vu à travers moi en une seconde.

Emmett n'avait pas parlé sauf pour demander à Carlisle ce qui se passait. En général, il était tumultueux, et moins que délicat ou sensible, cela me surprit donc quand il me dit silencieusement, _Edward. On va la sauver. Crois-moi._

Mais comment le pouvais-je ?

Si la plupart de moi était complètement concentré sur la recherche de Bella, une part de mon esprit était dirigée sur ce que je ferai si nous la trouvions trop tard. Je savais qu'il était hors de question que je vive sans elle. J'étais émerveillé à nouveau à ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je l'avais rencontrée seulement quelques mois auparavant, lui avais parlée seulement depuis quelques semaines, mais ma vie serait complètement dénuée de sens si je la perdais. Je ne survivrai pas si elle …

Nous atteignîmes la sortie et je coupai la pensée juste avant la prise de décision. Si Alice voyait ce que je planifiai, ma famille pourrait trouver un moyen de m'arrêter. J'écoutai dehors pour Alice et Jasper et pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient là, Jasper derrière le volant d'une Ferrari. Normalement, j'aurai été inquiet d'être remarquable mais aujourd'hui je m'en fichai. Ce qui importait était que ce soit la voiture la plus rapide des alentours. Sans regarder pour Carlisle et Emmett, je sprintai pour la voiture, sachant qu'ils suivraient. Dans ma hâte, je couru près d'un rayon de soleil et Emmett me frappa avec force sur le côté. Irrationnellement, je voulais lui rugir dessus pour m'avoir retardé, même pour une seconde, mais je savais que ça n'aiderait pas si un humain apercevait ma peau scintillante. Je me souvenais de la réaction de Bella dans la clairière, son délicieux visage captivé par la crainte. Et si quelqu'un arrêtait la voiture ? Et si nous n'y arrivions pas ?

Je me forçai à m'arrêter et me concentrai sur ma famille.

Jasper tressailli visiblement alors que je me jetai dans la voiture et je savais que mes émotions l'affectaient. Une vague de calme émana du siège conducteur, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Une première. Je n'avais jamais été si intensément effrayé. Emmett avait la bougeotte, excité à l'idée de se battre. Ses pensées étaient pleines de James et de l'imminente et inévitable bataille. Alice avait sa tête dans ses mains et les éclats des visions remplissaient sa tête et la mienne alors qu'elle fouillait l'avenir immédiat. J'haletai alors que deux d'entre elles venait l'une après l'autre : Bella morte, et Bella avec des yeux rouge cramoisi ; elle était pale, magnifique … comme moi. C'était impossible de décider laquelle était la pire. Seul Carlisle était calme, sa parfaite sérénité était clairement inscrite sur son visage, mais même ses pensées trahissaient la peur. Cela me faisait souffrir d'entendre que sa principale préoccupation était comment je pourrais faire face. Il était préparé pour le pire.

Nous roulions à travers les rues de Phoenix maintenant, le pied de Jasper n'a jamais quitté l'accélérateur. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il expliquait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je bouillai de rage. Comment Bella osait me faire ça ? Comment avais-je osé la laisser en dehors de mon sillage pendant une seule seconde ? Dès que j'entendis vers ou nous allions, j'écoutai aussi fort que je pouvais, la direction du studio de danse. Nous étions bien trop loin. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant.

Jasper continuait son explication. ‟Elle a écrit une lettre pour sa mère, mais nous n'avions pas compris. Alice l'a vu chez sa mère, mais elle a laissé la lettre avec nous. Pourquoi ?"

Je relevai ma tête. ‟Elle ne l'a pas laissée pour elle. Elle l'a laissée pour nous." Pour moi, pensai-je.

Sans briser sa concentration, Alice sortit la lettre de son sac en cuir noir posé sur le repose-pied et me la donna. Je la déchirai et vis que j'avais raison. Mon nom me sauta aux yeux.

**Edward.**

**Je t'aime, je suis tellement désolée. Il a ma mère, et je dois essayer. Je sais que ça peut ne pas marcher. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.**

**Ne sois pas en colère contre Alice et Jasper. Si j'ai réussi à les quitter c'était un miracle. Dis leur merci pour moi. A Alice surtout, s'il te plait.**

**Et s'il te plait, s'il te plait ne vient pas après lui. C'est ce qu'il veut, je pense. Je ne le supporterais pas si quelqu'un devrait être blessé à cause de moi, en particulier toi. S'il te plait, c'est la seule chose que je peux te demander. Pour moi.**

**Je t'aime. Pardonnes moi.  
**

‟Bella" Murmurai-je tout haut. Fermant les yeux, je transmettais l'information manquante. ‟James détient sa mère et elle est partie le retrouver. Elle ne veut pas que nous venions après eux, elle ne veut pas que nous soyons blessés."

Le silence accueillit mes mots. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui nécessitait d'être dit.

Une nouvelle respiration venant du siège passager attira mon attention et une autre vision d'Alice passa par ma tête. Le studio de danse, Alice, Carlisle, Bella et moi-même. Je frissonnai à l'état dans lequel Bella était, les horribles blessures, la marre de sang, mais ce n'était pas la raison de la réaction de Bella. Je me forçai à prendre la scène entière et convulsai de terreur et dégoût. Etait-il possible après tout ce temps que je puisse encore faire ça à ma Bella ? Pouvais-je mettre mes lèvres sur sa chaude, peau humaine parfumée et boire son sang attirant ?

Avec une secousse, Alice sortit de sa vision et tourna d'un coup sec sa tête pour me regarder. Je savais que mon visage pouvait refléter le sien avec exactitude, quand elle m'observa en horreur. Puis soudain son visage changea et je l'entendis faire une connexion dans sa tête.

_Tu ne la tue pas, Edward_. Je tressailli à ses mots. _Tu la sauves_. A nouveau, les images d'une nouvelle née vampire traversait nos esprits et le visage d'Alice se relaxa de soulagement alors que mes yeux se serraient de colère.

‟Je la sauve ?" Sifflai-je. Les autres entraient dans la conversation à mi chemin pensée quand je brisai le silence tendu. ‟En la condamnant à une éternité de nuit et de sang ? En lui enlevant son _âme_ ?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Dans un cri aigu de freins, la voiture dérapa en une halte et nous déplaçâmes tous à toute vitesse, laissant les portes grandes ouvertes et le moteur allumé alors que nous nous dirigeâmes à travers le soleil, sur le trottoir heureusement désert et avons fait irruption dans le studio. Carlisle nous arrêta dans l'entrée – nous ne pouvions donner à James une excuse pour la tuer. Nous regardâmes à travers les portes vitrées et observâmes.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews !! Merci


	3. Les futurs

Voila la suite ...

Les futurs

Les panneaux de miroir sur les murs reflétaient la scène un millier de fois, intensifiant l'horrible image. Bella et James étaient à l'extrémité du studio. Elle était sur le sol près d'un mur avec des miroirs cassés, criant d'agonie. Le son se tordit et s'arracha dans mon cœur longuement silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas voir son adorable visage alors que le traqueur la dominait.

James était distrait. Il ne nous avait pas entendus entrer. ‟Tu ne préférerais pas qu'Edward essaye de me trouver ?" Demanda-t-il et la rage grandit dans ma poitrine. Mais Bella était si forte. Elle essayait de me sauver avec son dernier souffle. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle avait tord, je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection, je n'en valais pas la peine.

‟Non ! Non, Edward ne fait pas - " Cela me rendit furieux d'entendre la douleur dans sa faible voix. Je me souvins que Bella m'avait dit qu'elle pleurait quand elle était en colère, et je pouvais sentir les faux sanglots cassés et incomplets qui s'arrachaient dans ma poitrine alors que James la lançait avec force dans le verre brisé.

Brusquement, mes narines s'enflammaient alors que l'odeur du sang de Bella occupait le studio. Le doux, familier et irrésistible arome incitait toutes pensées à attendre. James était assoiffé. Sentant son sang, laissant le regard rouge embrumer mon esprit … Je l'étais également.

Un profond rugissement se déchira de ma gorge pendant que je couru droit vers le traqueur. Je pouvais à peine penser à l'humaine derrière lui comme étant Bella. J'étais le prédateur et elle était ma proie, c'était tout. Le désespoir m'alimenta alors que j'attrapais James brusquement par derrière et l'envoyai par-dessus mon épaule. Je me penchais au dessus de l'humaine, et le venin coulait dans ma bouche en préparation au meurtre.

Puis je vis son visage.

Le sang coulait de sa tête jusqu'à ses yeux, le long de ses joues dans une parodie maladive de pleurs. Sa chemise blanche était tachetée de rouge. C'était presqu'une invitation et pourtant je m'arrêtai, parce qu'à cette seconde je la reconnaissais comme étant la raison de ma vie, de mon entière existence. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, être la raison de sa mort. Pendant cet instant de soulagement j'étais tellement sur que tout irait bien. Puis mon monde implosa.

Un barrage de son me frappa, des pensées frénétiques et rugissements de rage pendant que mes frères se battaient pour la vie de Bella. Un cri aigu déchira la pièce pendant qu'Emmett déchirait les membres du traqueur, et l'hurlement sauvage de James était un son de douleur et de défaite maintenant. Soudain le cri perçant inhumain s'arrêta et je sus que Bella était sauvée de lui maintenant. Par-dessus la symphonie de violence, j'entendais Alice et Carlisle se jeter vers Bella et moi ; les pensées d'Alice étaient concentrées en une myriade d'inquiétudes et peurs. Elle avait évidemment vu ce qui allait arriver pendant que je courais vers Bella, elle avait également vu le changement de mon cœur. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment d'argumenter sur la menace que j'apportais à mon amour. Elle était déjà assez en danger à cause de ses blessures.

‟Oh non, Bella, non !" Criai-je. L'arrachant de moi, la berçant dans mes bras, je pouvais entendre combien était faible et l'irrégulier son pouls.

‟Bella, s'il te plait !" Elle était en train de sombrer, je pouvais presque la sentir dériver loin de moi.

‟Bella, écoutes moi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, Bella, s'il te plait !" Je ne savais pas si je la priais elle ou un quelconque dieu sans nom. Quel Dieu pouvait refuser la vie de Bella ? Mais le sang continuait de couler à flots ; cela colora ma chemise pendant que je la saisis vers moi comme si c'était moi qui était en train de mourir et qu'elle était ce qui me retenait en vie.

‟Carlisle !" Appelai-je désespérément ; il était déjà à mes côtés, l'examinant avec une vitesse éclairante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas assez vite, et mes propres yeux bougeaient le long de son magnifique corps cassé. Sa jambe était tordue abominablement au dessous du genou, des bleus apparaissaient déjà. Sa poitrine voletait pendant qu'elle prenait de rapides et superficielles respirations, grimaçant à chaque moment. Sa peau porcelaine était déchirée partout par des entailles sur sa tête, ses mains, son cou … on aurait dit que les dommages n'avaient pas de fin. Je sentais toutes les blessures, toutes les égratignures, les bleus et les os cassés comme s'ils étaient sur mon corps.

‟Bella, Bella, non, oh s'il te plait, non, non !"

Je ne savais pas ce qui le provoqua – peut être était-ce sa douleur faisant finalement surface ou peut être que mes mains désespérées avaient touché un point sensible – mais elle hurla soudainement. Je répondis de la même façon : ‟Bella !"

La voix composée de Carlisle pénétra mon horrible rêverie. ‟Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la plaie de sa tête n'est pas très profonde. Fais attention à sa jambe, elle est cassée."

Ses doux mots déclenchèrent un rugissement de fureur absolue de mes lèvres. Il continua, lisse, ‟Quelques côtes aussi, je pense."

Avec toute la tendresse que je pu rassembler j'essayai de l'étendre sur le sol, pour éviter qu'une côte ne perfore un de ses poumons. Je pense qu'elle a senti quelque chose car elle ne dit qu'un simple mot. Il était chétif et faible, une simple ombre de ce dont était capable sa parfaite voix, mais ce fut tout de même le plus doux son que je pouvais entendre.

‟Edward."

Ma réponse était sévère alors que je me hâtais de la réconforter. ‟Bella, ça va aller. Est-ce que tu m'entends, Bella ? Je t'aime."

‟Edward." Sa voix n'était pas plus forte.

‟Oui, je suis là." Je serais toujours là pour elle.

‟Ca fait mal." Gémit-elle. Si j'avais été humain, cela m'aurait brisé le cœur.

‟Je sais, Bella, je sais – peux tu faire quelque chose ?" Suppliai-je à Carlisle.

Il avait fini son examen. ‟Mon sac, s'il te plait … Retiens ta respiration, Alice, ça aide."

Je n'avais pas remarqué l'angoisse d'Alice. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ceci, après cet unique moment de folie monstrueuse, ça aurait été plus dur pour moi.

‟Alice ?" Demanda Bella. Elle pouvait nous entendre. Elle était consciente.

‟Elle est là, elle savait ou te trouver." Lui dis-je, essayant de la garder avec moi.

‟Ma main me fait mal." Dit-elle. Sa voix était presqu'un murmure, mais je pouvais entendre sa douleur.

‟Je sais, Bella. Carlisle va te donner quelque chose, ça s'arrêtera." La réassurai-je. Brusquement, elle cria.

‟Ma main brule !" Hurla-t-elle.

Pourquoi sa main ? De toutes ses blessures, pourquoi criait-elle à propos de sa main ? Ce n'était qu'une coupure. Je regardai de plus près. C'était une coupure en forme de croissant de lune. Une coupure qui brulait. J'arrêtai de respirer, purement par peur.

‟Bella ?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un flash, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle ne voyait pas. Le sang l'aveuglait. J'avais peur des émotions qui auraient pu saturer dans ces yeux si j'avais pu les voir derrière le mur liquide de couleur écarlate.

Elle commençait à se tordre d'agonie, son visage se convulsant à chaque mouvement déclenché par une nouvelle vague de douleur.

‟Le feu ! Que quelqu'un stoppe le feu !"

Pour un instant, ce n'était pas la voix de Bella que j'entendais. De toutes les personnes du monde, c'était Rosalie. La seule personne au le monde qui haïssait le plus Bella. La dernière personne que j'avais entendu et vu l'épouvantable changement d'une brillante et fragile humaine en un vampire.

‟Carlisle !" Criai-je. ‟ Sa main !"

‟Il l'a mordu." La douce voix de Carlisle n'était plus aussi calme. Sa déclaration consternée sonnait vide.

Alice parla pour la première fois. Gentiment, elle brossa le sang des yeux de Bella. ‟Edward, tu dois le faire." _Tu ne peux que rendre ça plus facile pour elle._

‟Non !" Le mot sortit instinctivement. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bien sur que je savais. Avec si peu de venin dans son corps, la transformation serait tellement longue. Une semaine ? Etait-ce possible ? Pourrais-je le supporter ? Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je la morde. Je ne serais pas son meurtrier.

‟Alice …" Rouspéta Bella. Savait-elle de quoi nous parlions ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Je ne lui avais jamais dis la vision d'Alice, jamais dis comment nos non-vies avaient commencées.

‟Il y a peut être une chance." Intervient Carlisle. _Pour la garder humaine_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

‟Quoi ?" Suppliai-je.

‟Regarde si tu peux enlever le venin. La blessure est assez propre."

Je l'entendais dans sa tête avant qu'il ne le dise, mais je ne pouvais pas complètement comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il s'occupait de la tête de Bella à ce moment, suturant les morceaux de peau ensemble.

‟Est-ce que ça marchera ?" Demanda Alice. Sa voix était rude et je savais que ce n'était pas le fait de résister à tant de sang, mais la peur de perdre Bella et à travers elle, la peur de me perdre.

‟Je ne sais pas." Dit Carlisle pendant que j'écoutais muet. ‟Mais nous devons nous dépêcher."

‟Carlisle, je …" Je regardai Bella en parlant. ‟Je sais pas si je peux le faire." Je pouvais entendre dans ma voix la souffrance et le conflit qui se déchainaient dans mon esprit.

‟C'est ta décision, Edward, dans tous les cas." _Tu peux laisser la transformation continuer_. ‟Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je dois stopper le saignement ici si tu lui hôte du sang de sa main."

Bella continuait de frémir d'agonie. Elle haletait maintenant, puis elle cria.

‟Edward !"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et je regardai dans eux. J'étais sur que la vue de sa douleur dans ses profonds yeux chocolat me hanteraient à jamais. Pourtant, je me figeai.

‟Alice, trouves moi quelque chose pour soutenir sa jambe !" Carlisle. ‟Edward, tu dois le faire maintenant, ou se sera trop tard."

Comme pour me donner plus de temps, le temps sembla se figer quand je regardai le visage de Bella.

Il y avait trois options possibles pour cette situation. Premièrement, je pouvais ne rien faire. Le venin pouvait se répandre, lentement, et elle deviendrait l'une d'entre nous. Egoïstement, je sentis une lueur de plaisir à l'idée. Pouvoir l'embrasser, sans inquiétude, l'avoir pour l'éternité … Mais je m'éloignai de cette idée aussi vite que j'y avais pensé. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella, elle qui était si pleine de vie. Ce qui annula également la deuxième option. La mordre encore, pour forcer plus de venin dans son système, pour au moins accélérer sa transformation. Non. Je ne pouvais voler l'âme de Bella.

Ma troisième alternative était de faire ce que j'avais convoité après toutes ses heureuses semaines, quand j'avais pour la première fois rencontré Isabella Swan en Biologie. Je pouvais boire son sang. Mais cette option elle-même avait deux fins. Soit je pouvais m'arrêter une fois le venin dehors, la sauvant, soit … je n'en étais pas capable. Je pourrais vouloir continuer à boire, intoxiqué, jusqu'à ce je l'ai drainé. Aussi horrifiante qu'était l'idée, je savais que c'était le meilleur résultat.

Même avec tout ce raisonnement logique qui se précipitait dans ma tête, il y avait une pensée magistrale. Bella devait vivre. Les mots se répétaient comme un mantra qui consommait tout. Carlisle avait tord. Ca n'avait jamais été ma décision.

Avant que les doutes ne puissent commencer à ramper, j'attrapai la main de Bella. Sa peau, toujours si chaude, était comme une flamme ouverte, brulant nettement contre mes doigts glacés. Je m'accordai un bref regard vers son visage aimant avant de bloquer sa main dans la mienne et de presser mes froides lèvres sur sa peau roussie.

Le sang, le sang de Bella, commença à couler et je l'engloutis avidement. J'avais pensé que rien ne pouvait être plus délicieux et torturant que son parfum, mais ça … ce nectar coulant dans ma gorge était le paradis en forme liquide. Un brouillard m'enveloppa à nouveau. J'arrêtai de penser. J'arrêtai d'exister. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le sang.

Mais non, ce n'était pas vrai. Glissant contre ma langue, il y avait une autre substance, douce et pourtant amère en même temps, contaminant le sang, le corrompant. Une part de mon esprit distinguait le goût : c'était du venin. Venin. Du venin dans le sang de Bella. Bella devait vivre. Je l'aimais.

Avec un choc, je me souvenais ou j'étais, qui j'étais, ce que je faisais. Je pouvais voir Alice retenant la jambe de Bella, Carlisle tenant sa tête et tous deux m'observaient.

_Va-t-il arrêter, oh Edward, c'est Bella, souviens-toi c'est Bella, je peux pas voir, ça ne cesse de changer._

Les pensées d'Alice étaient frénétiques ; elle était aveugle sur la façon dont ça pouvait se finir. Carlisle me parla.

_Edward. Tu l'aimes. Tu peux le faire. Je te connais. J'ai confiance en toi._

Avec un énorme effort je me forçais à me concentrer sur le venin pendant que je buvais. Je pouvais toujours le sentir, pourtant je devais boire depuis longtemps. Combien pouvait-elle en perdre plus ?

Puis il était parti. Je savais que si je prenais ne serait-ce qu'un millilitre supplémentaire de sang pure et propre, je pouvais perdre le contrôle, alors avec toute la force je me forçai à me retirer, et laissai la main de mon amour même si cela me brulait. Je reculai dans le studio à une vitesse éclair, me lançant comme une balle, recroquevillé contre un miroir cassé. J'arrêtai de respirer pour enlever une nouvelle tentation. Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'observer.

Elle était calme maintenant, ses spasmes interrompus. Sa peau, toujours pale, était plus blanche que la neige, presque de la même couleur que ma propre teinte mortelle. Sa jambe était calée avec le morceau d'une barre de danse, et Carlisle avait cousu la balafre sur son front. Elle avait l'air horrible, mais toujours magnifique. Je l'aimai tellement.

‟Edward." Murmura-t-elle, j'étais à ses côtés en un instant.

‟Il est juste là, Bella." Lui dit Carlisle. Il pouvait voir que je retenais mon souffle. Il me sourit. _Bien joué. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire._ Je souris en retour.

‟Reste, Edward, reste avec moi …" Murmura Bella. Alice allait répondre, mais je mis une main sur son bras. Me testant, je pris une profonde respiration et lui répondis.

‟Je le ferai."

C'était une lutte, mais je réussi. Bella soupira, cependant je ne pouvais dire si c'était de douleur ou de soulagement.

‟Est-ce que tout est sorti ?" Demanda Carlisle.

‟Son sang est propre." Dis-je et laissa courir ma langue sur mes lèvres, savourant le dernier goût d'elle. ‟J'ai pu goûter la morphine."

‟Bella ?" Demanda doucement Carlisle.

‟Mmmmm ?" Répondit-elle. Je caressais ses cheveux mats, les brossant loin de son visage.

‟Est-ce que le feu est parti ?"

‟Oui." Soupira-t-elle. ‟Merci, Edward."

Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à dire ‟Je t'aime."

‟Je sais." Répliquait-elle rêveuse.

Je ne pu m'empêcher ; je riais doucement en soulagement.

‟Bella ?" Persista Carlisle.

‟Quoi ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. Je copiai son expression ; il ne pouvait pas la laisser se reposer ?

‟Ou est ta mère ?"

J'avais oublié Renée et le danger dans lequel elle était. A côté de Bella, elle ne comptait pas du tout.

‟En Floride." Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement. ‟Il m'a dupé, Edward. Il a regardé nos vidéos."

Je jetai un regard à la télé et au magnétoscope dans le coin, et remarquai un caméscope au dessus, avec une lumière rouge allumée, indiquant qu'il était toujours en train d'enregistrer. Un élancement de fureur me parcourra. James avait enregistré sa victoire, et je m'étais traité de masochiste !

Bella était agitée maintenant.‟Alice." Dit-elle. ‟Alice, la vidéo – il te connait, Alice, il savait d'où tu viens."

Les yeux de ma sœur se creusèrent en surprise. Alice n'avait pas écouté la conversation de Bella et James, ne voulant pas gâcher son énergie en ajoutant le son aux visions. Elle se leva et alla rapidement vers le caméscope, arrêtant l'enregistrement. Elle l'observa une seconde, se demandant quels secrets il cachait, puis le mit dans sa poche.

‟Ca sens l'essence." Dit Bella, et j'aurais pu rire à nouveau. Elle était si observatrice, même à demi consciente.

Emmett passa sa tête par la porte et fit un geste indiquant que nous devrions sortir. _Les restes de James doivent être brulés et il y a trop de sang ici. Si la police fait le lien avec Bella, on aura plus d'ennuis qu'on en a besoin. Enfin, on a déjà assez d'ennuis._ Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur chacun des trois vampires toujours autour d'une fille sanguinolente. _En plus, un bon pyromane comme moi ne part jamais sans incendier l'endroit !_

Carlisle acquiesça à Emmett. ‟C'est le moment de la déplacer."

‟Non." Protesta Bella. ‟Je veux dormir."

‟Tu peux dormir mon cœur, je vais te porter." La rassurai-je.

Gentiment, tout en regardant Carlisle au cas où je la mettrai dans un risque d'une quelconque façon, je glissai mes mains sous elle et la levai dans mes bras, la tenant contre mon torse.

‟Dors maintenant, Bella." Murmurai-je, et je pressai mes lèvres sur ses cheveux trempés de sang. C'était fini.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, notament clarocque ... j'ai corrigé les paroles de Carlisle ...

En parlant de ça, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas prévenu au début de la fiction: je ne reprends pas forcemement les paroles du livre traduit, ayant les livres en anglais je réallise mes traductions ... n'hésitez pas a m'indiquer les véritables paroles ... même si par moment pour les besoins de l'histoire (double sens ...) je suis obligée de garder mes traductions !!

J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop ... en tout cas pas pour la suite, il n'y a plus de paroles du livre !! ;)


	4. L'histoire

Honte à moi, j'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre depuis plusieurs heures mais j'ai fait une mauvaise manip ...

en tout cas merci pour les reviews, les alertes et les favoris !!

L'histoire

Dès que Bella fut inconsciente, ma famille déborda dans de nombreuses actions. Emmett attendit juste assez longtemps que je porte mon amour en dehors du studio avant de rapprocher le briquet près de la flaque d'essence répandue sur le parquet éclaté. Le malheureux bâtiment était entièrement enflammé en quelques minutes.

Jasper luttait. Ses pensées ricochaient violement du meurtre aux excuses. Dans un moment de lucidité, il pensa _Désolé Edward. Je dois sortir d'ici._

Je le regardai et fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais.

‟Carlisle" Commença-t-il. ‟Je rentre à Forks. Pour aider Esme et Rosalie."

C'était une fausse excuse, mais personne ne laissa paraître qu'ils connaissaient ses véritables intentions. Alice pressa sa main, cependant et il lui sourit. Il n'y avait aucune barrière entre Alice et Jasper.

Emmett m'observa. ‟J'y vais aussi. J'ai besoin de parler à Rose." Il avait de la gêne aussi, et Jasper le sentit. Il grimaça à Emmett et ils partirent en vitesse, restant fidèles à l'ombre alors qu'ils marchaient.

Carlisle soupira. ‟Okay, il ne reste plus que nous pour couvrir tout ceci. Des idées ?"

L'esprit naturellement exubérant d'Alice avait déjà planifié et écarté deux douzaines d'histoires compliquées et irréalisables. A travers toutes ses histoires, je commençai à en trouver une réalisable.

‟Bella est déjà partie pour Phoenix, je l'ai donc suivie pour lui rendre la raison."

_Comme l'adolescent amoureusement maladif que tu es._ Je fronçai les sourcils vers elle, mais je ne pu démentir son expression. Après tout, elle avait raison.

‟Nous sommes venus avec toi – supervision parentale." Continua Carlisle.

‟Et les bons sens d'une fille." Intervint Alice.

Je fronçai les sourcils vers elle une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force cette fois. ‟Nous nous sommes donc arrangés pour que Bella nous parle et elle est venue à notre hôtel, sur ce – dieu merci, elle est très maladroite – elle est tombée des escaliers."

‟Ca n'aurait pas été assez." Critiqua Carlisle ; regardant l'état dans lequel Bella était, je devais consentir.

‟Okay, alors, tombée de deux étages d'escaliers."

‟Les coupures de verres ?" Me rappela Alice.

‟Deux étages et ensuite à travers une fenêtre."

‟C'est assez." Dit Carlisle. Il soupira. ‟Je suppose que tu vas fabriquer ça, Alice ?"

Elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. ‟Considère ça fait." Dit-elle en jubilant. Se précipitant vers la voiture, elle saisit son sac et sortit plusieurs affaires. ‟Tu auras besoin d'une nouvelle chemise, Edward." Dit-elle quand elle vit mon regard interrogateur. ‟Les taches de sang ne sont pas beaucoup à la mode dans les villes conscientes comme Phoenix." Elle prit Bella dans ses bras, en prenant soin de la tenir éloignée de son propre haut de designer pour que je puisse me changer rapidement. Quand Bella fut de nouveau en sécurité dans mon étreinte, Alice sortit autre chose : une boîte de lentilles de contact. ‟Ni les yeux rouges." Avant de me donner une chance de donner Bella à quelqu'un d'autre, elle les pressait dans mes yeux elle-même. _Ils sont marrons. Comme ceux de Bella, ou presque. Pas aussi beaux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le point maintenant_. Je souris à ses familiarités, avant de me souvenir qu'elle les avait probablement achetées pour les yeux de Bella. _J'étais préparée pour beaucoup de futurs, Edward. _Pensa-t-elle. _Ne me le reproche pas_. Elle me connaissait tellement bien que par moment je pensais qu'elle était télépathe. Avec ça, elle fila avec une pirouette gracieuse, puis dansa le long du trottoir. Ses pensées s'évanouissaient avec la distance, avec culot, considérant les dommages qu'elle avait besoin de créer. Malgré moi, je souris à nouveau. Alice sera toujours Alice.

_Okay, nous devrions mieux emmener Bella à l'hôpital_, pensa Carlisle. Je commençai à me diriger vers la Ferrari, mais il m'arrêta. _Edward, penses-tu que trainer avec une voiture manifestement volée aidera ?_

‟Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Je fronçai des sourcils. ‟Quel plan as-tu pour le transport alors ?"

_J'avais prévu d'arriver comme n'importe quelle victime en fait. Nous nous montrerons juste après qu'Alice saute par la fenêtre et faire comme si c'était Bella. Puis nous appellerons une ambulance. Elle ira bien jusque là, Edward. _Ajouta-t-il, voyant le regard sur mon visage_. Elle n'est plus en danger maintenant._

Secouant la tête en agrément, je partis après Alice. Elle aura vu cette décision dès qu'elle fut faite, et elle était probablement déjà en train de débattre pour acheter une perruque.

Le trajet vers l'hôtel était relativement facile. A chaque fois que quelqu'un aurait pu être assez proche pour voir Bella, j'entendais leurs pensées à temps pour que nous prenions une route différente. Aucun de nous ne parla sur le chemin, mais les pensées de Carlisle indiquaient ses sentiments ; même lui, qui me connaissait depuis si longtemps, ne pouvait tout cacher.

_Combien de temps ça va durer ? S'il insiste pour la laisser humaine, rester avec elle sera impossible. A-t-il pensé à ce que les gens penseraient ? Charlie et Renée deviendront suspicieux s'il ne vieillit jamais, elle devrait les quitter de toute façon._ Brusquement, il me regarda et mit fin à ses pensées. Je réalisai que je l'avais observé, et composai mon visage dans une expression plus bénigne.

Heureusement, nous arrivions à l'hôtel, ou Alice et Jasper étaient restés avec Bella, avant que les pensées de Carlisle ne me troublent d'avantage. Rapidement, je cherchai à écouter Alice.

… _ils sont là, ils doivent l'être, l'avenir vient juste de changer. Okay, alors. Edward ! Je vais passer par la fenêtre !_

Je riais brièvement. ‟La voila qui arrive."

Pendant que je parlais, j'entendis Alice crier dans une terreur moqueuse alors qu'elle tombait avec violence en bas des deux étages. Carlisle me poussa rapidement à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, prenant une Bella sans résistance de mes bras en un mouvement fluide. _Fais en sorte qu'on ai l'impression que tu te rues après elle._

Bougeant à une vitesse supérieure de vampire personne ne me remarqua, je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'à ce que j'entende le violent fracas de granite s'effondrer à travers la vitre, et les cris résultants redoublés d'Alice. Je doutais que quelqu'un puisse y entendre l'enthousiasme. Il y eut un bref moment de choc, puis les pensées du personnel de l'hôtel et des clients explosèrent prévisiblement.

_Oh, Dieu –_

_Que –_

_Cette fille –_

_Est-elle –_

_Ambulance –_

J'ai presque cligné des yeux au barrage de peur et d'inquiétude, mais un siècle d'exposition m'a permis de contrôler la réaction. En toute hâte, je rejoignais la foule paniquée alors qu'ils couraient – péniblement lentement – au rez-de-chaussée, et commença à appeler le nom de Bella. Ce n'était pas dur d'insuffler ma voix avec un peu de la terreur que j'avais ressentie précédemment. Trop facile, en fait, d'après les regards que les gens me lançaient c'était à peine exagéré. Je me remémorai une conversation que j'avais eut avec Bella – était-ce vraiment seulement hier matin ? – ou je lui recommandai de dire à Charlie que j'étais son petit ami et elle avait répliqué, tellement timide, ‟J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça." Je n'avais pas fait un monde de ceci à ce moment là, du moins pas à haute voix, mais maintenant je réalisais exactement à quel point elle avait raison.

Avec le temps ou j'arrivai dehors, Alice et Carlisle étaient déjà en train de s'agiter au dessus du faible corps de Bella. Alice se comportait comme une meilleure amie adolescente le ferait : haletant, sur le bord de l'hystérie (juste un peu exagérée), mais se débrouillant toujours pour aider Carlisle qui était en train de jouer le docteur professionnel, plaçant l'attelle la jambe de Bella. Alice empêcha la foule grandissante de voir qu'en fait l'attelle était déjà en place.

‟Papa ! Alice !" Criai-je, et la foule se sépara pour me laisser passer à travers elle. ‟Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

‟Non, Edward. Que c'est-il passé ? Ou étais tu ?" Même si je savais que c'était faux, j'eu un mouvement de recul face à la colère de mon père, car je savais qu'il avait raison. Bella ne pouvait être blâmée pour ça, pour avoir essayé de sauver sa mère ; c'était ma faute de l'avoir mise en danger au premier lieu.

‟Elle marchait devant moi, je n'ai pas pu l'attraper, tu sais à quel point elle est maladroite - "

‟Garde ça pour Bella, Edward !" Lâcha Alice.

‟J'ai appelé une ambulance !" Dit une voix, le manager de l'hôtel, réalisai-je. ‟Ils seront là dans deux minutes."

Est-ce qu'Alice avait délibérément choisit un hôtel près de l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'un ou plusieurs avenirs le nécessitaient ? Je l'observai et elle répondit dans sa tête.

_Je pensais que se serait mieux si nous étions près – juste au cas où. Ne serait-ce que pour Jasper._

J'inclinai la tête. C'était toujours dangereux pour Bella d'être auprès de vampires. Peu importe quels sont les vampires.

Pendant quelques minutes, Carlisle commença à prétendre suturer la plaie sur la tête de Bella. Alice et moi, empêchâmes les spectateurs car ceci avait, aussi, déjà fait. Je caressais les cheveux de ma Bella, ne respirant pas pendant que le sang séché se transférait sur ma main. J'aurai vraiment du arrêter – elle était déjà assez en danger comme ça – mais je ne pouvais pas. Dans la clairière je l'avais comparée avec une drogue, mais j'avais fait référence au sang. Seulement quelques jours plus tard, son sang n'était pas la plus grande tentation. C'était elle : son esprit, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Pendant un bref moment, je me demandai si je _pouvais_ la blesser, mais je rejetai cette spéculation immédiatement. Je savais que je le pouvais.

Avec des crissements de freins et une bruyante sirène, l'ambulance s'arrêta. Deux ambulanciers montèrent efficacement et commencèrent à évoluer l'état de Bella.

Carlisle s'avança. ‟Je suis le docteur Cullen. C'est la petite amie de mon fils." Il lança une liste de ses blessures et les médicaments qu'il lui avait administrés, pendant que les secouristes attrapèrent une civière, écoutant intensément, ils installèrent Bella dessus. Je restai à ses côtés, la touchant toujours – ses cheveux, ses bras, sa joue – pendant que je montais dans l'ambulance avec elle.

‟Hey, fiston, peux-tu rester avec ta sœur ici et laisser ton père et moi faire notre boulot ?" Demanda l'un des ambulanciers. Son ton était condescendant. _Stupide môme qui se met sur le chemin_, grommela-t-il mentalement.

Je me forçai à rester calme. ‟S'il vous plait, laissez moi rester avec elle." Murmurai-je, ne quittant jamais des yeux les bleus et le visage sanglant de Bella.

Le secouriste allait argumenter avec moi mais son collègue arriva. ‟Bien sur tu peux, mon garçon." Dit-il et regarda le premier homme. _Stan ne voit-il pas à quel point il est amoureux ? Laisse-le, t'es un vrai abruti._

‟Merci." Dis-je simplement, toujours concentré sur les paupières lavande de Bella, pendant que Carlisle avança derrière moi.

‟Je vais appeler Charlie." Proposa Alice du trottoir. ‟Et chercher le numéro de Renée. Je m'attèlerai vers l'hôpital ensuite." _Charlie va te détester, Edward_, me prévient-elle. Je grimaçai ; je l'avais déjà supposé. Notre premier rendez-vous à ses yeux, et je la bouleverse tellement qu'elle quitte Forks, lui crie dessus, et part comme un ouragan sans dire au revoir. Puis, quand je vais la chercher, elle fini avec de multiple fractures et coupures et des bleus sur tout le long de son corps. Sans mentionner la perte de sang qui peut m'être blâmé directement, même si je ne dirais jamais ça à Charlie.

‟Merci, Alice." Dis-je et je savais qu'elle avait entendu le sarcasme.

_C'est pas ma faute_. Rétorqua-t-elle. ‟De rien."

L'ambulance s'éloigna.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews ont 2 destinataires ... elles ont donc 2 fois plus d'impact !!

Dites nous si vous avez aimé l'histoire ... et la traduction pour mon égo !! ;)

A demain pour la suite !!


	5. Les réactions

Les réactions

L'agitation à l'hôpital était irritante. Les transfusions de sang qu'ils donnaient à Bella étaient également ennuyantes, bien que je ne puisse nier qu'elles rendaient les choses plus faciles.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus n'était pas la proximité du sang, qui se répandait tout autour de moi dans la salle d'urgence. Ce n'était pas les opérations que devaient subir Bella. Ce n'était pas la réaction de ses parents. Ce n'était même pas la peur que Bella ne s'en sorte pas, merci à Alice, qui m'avait montré qu'elle se réveillerait vite, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne meurt – je tressaillis à nouveau à l'idée. Non, ce qui nourrissait mon esprit pendant des jours était que c'était ma faute, au moins partiellement, et que je savais que ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

Cela s'aggrava quand Renée arriva à l'hôpital, quelques heures après l'admission de Bella, dans la salle d'urgence. Je gardai ma surveillance silencieuse au chevet de Bella quand j'entendis son approche.

_Oh Bella, ma puce, que s'est-il passé cette fois, et à Phoenix en plus. J'aurais du être la pour toi, ma douce, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se serait passé si ce merveilleux docteur n'avait pas été là._

Renée paraissait être une personne attentionnée, et aimant visiblement sa fille. Ecouter son esprit était comme regarder un papillon volant de fleur en fleur : passant d'une pensée à une autre rapidement, mais, tournant toujours autour de Bella. Ses pensées ne quittèrent pas une seule fois sa fille pendant qu'elle traversait l'hôpital vers la chambre de Bella. Elle fut à peine divertie par l'apparence de Carlisle, ce qui nous surpris tous les deux. Malgré ses pensées volages, elle était complètement dévouée à son mari. Loyale et vraie. Comme sa fille.

Alice se glissa en première dans la chambre et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le fauteuil turquoise sans goût.

_Renée a l'air gentille. Très reconnaissante envers Carlisle. Elle m'aime bien, bien sur. Elle semble surprise que Bella aie déjà de si bon copains._ Alice était fière d'elle et de la description de Renée pour son rôle dans la vie de Bella.

Je parlai à une hauteur et une vitesse indéchiffrable pour les oreilles humaines. ‟Qu'est ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Je suppose que Charlie lui parler, mais je n'était pas en train d'écouter quand tu lui as parlé." Bella avait été légèrement remuée dans son sommeil provoqué par les médicaments, pendant que Renée parlait avec Carlisle et Alice. Je n'avais pas pu détacher mon intérêt de Bella.

_J'ai l'habitude. Très surprise que Bella ait un petit ami, et je pense qu'elle est inquiète qu'elle fasse la même 'erreur' _– je pouvais entendre les marques de citation–_ qu'elle a fait, c'est à dire se marier jeune. Jugeant d'après son visage, elle va attendre de te voir pour se faire une impression. Et non, elle ne te blâme pas._

Je me relaxai de soulagement. Je me blâmai toujours, mais ce serait plus facile pour Bella si au moins un de ses parents m'accepte. Et si j'étais complètement honnête, c'était agréable de savoir, juste pour moi, que la mère de Bella ne me blâmait pas, même si elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire entière. C'était irrationnel, cela ne changeait rien, mais c'était tout de même agréable de savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Renée entra. Nous ignorant Alice et moi complètement, elle vola aux côtés de sa fille – elle n'avait aucune de la maladresse de Bella – et s'arrêta brusquement, en voyant les blessures de Bella pour la première fois. Involontairement, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Curieusement, je respirai profondément pour saisir son parfum. C'était similaire à celui de Bella, et je pouvais toujours sentir les freesias et la fleur d'oranger que j'aime tant, mais c'était moins puissant ; ça ne m'écrasa pas au visage ni me brula la gorge comme l'odeur de Bella le faisait. Il y avait un autre élément au parfum – tranchant et amer mais toujours plaisant. Créosote ?

Pendant que je comparai les odeurs de la mère et la fille, Renée se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Rassemblant ses esprits, elle tourna pour nous faire face.

_Charmante fille, cette … Alison, c'est bien son nom ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était si proche de Bella, je jure qu'elle ne l'a jamais mentionnée dans ces e-mails. Et_ … ses yeux se tournèrent d'un coup vers moi et se creusèrent de surprise. Je regardai son regard glisser le long de mon corps, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas désireuses ou indécentes comme celles auxquelles je devais m'attendre depuis des décennies. Je fus surpris à nouveau en entendant … l'inquiétude.

_C'est__ le petit ami de Bella ? S'il vous plait dites moi qu'elle ne l'a pas choisit pour son physique. Si c'est un joueur et qu'il vient pour ma Bella à la seconde ou elle part … Dieu, j'espère que c'est pas sérieux. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire une bêtise ; il faudrait mieux que je parle avec elle_. Les pensées volaient à travers son esprit et je me retrouvais à apprécier Renée d'avantage.

‟Bonjour, tu dois être Edward ?" J'entendis l'interrogation dans la voix et je savais qu'elle espérait le contraire. Charlie lui avait déjà parlé de la mauvaise influence que j'avais. Elle pensait que mon physique avait influencé les sentiments de Bella pour moi.

‟Oui, c'est moi. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer, Mme Dwyer." Trop tard, je réalisais que Bella ne m'avait jamais dit le nouveau nom de sa mère. Je pouvais seulement espérer pouvoir alerter Bella avant qu'elle ne parle à sa mère à propos de moi. Ou peut être que Renée présumera que Bella ait oublié de me le dire.

‟Appelles moi simplement Renée." Répliqua-t-elle. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile depuis le début. ‟Tu es le frère d'Alice ?"

‟Frère adoptif, oui."

Cela la surprit. _Mais les similarités … ces yeux, je n'en ai jamais vu comme eux. Topaze ? _Se questionna-t-elle. Elle était visiblement aussi persuasive que sa fille. ‟Et tu es le petit ami de Bella." _Celui dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui._

‟Oui." Je souris alors que les pensées d'Alice augmentaient encore et encore. ‟Seulement depuis quelques jours, en fait." Ajoutai-je en réponse à ses pensées ; c'était étrange de le dire. Malgré mon inhabituelle longue existence, j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

Renée se relaxa visiblement alors qu'elle traitait l'information. A ses yeux, j'étais moins une menace – un choix de mot plutôt ironique – jusqu'à ce quelque chose lui vienne à l'esprit.

‟Donc … c'était vraiment - " elle chercha en luttant un mot ‟attentionné de votre part, de venir après elle à Phoenix." _Après quelques jours de sortie ? Et elle a essayé de le quitter ?_

‟Je me sentais coupable." Lui dis-je sincèrement. ‟Je pensais que c'était de ma faute si elle voulait partir " – je _savais_ que c'était ma faute si elle avait _du_ partir, me corrigeai moi-même mentalement - ‟et je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus la voir." Je m'arrêtai brusquement, entendant anxieusement les pensées de Renée. Etait-ce trop ?

_Woaw. Un garçon ordinaire ne dirait pas ça. Soit c'est un grand menteur, soit il se soucie vraiment d'elle._ Les deux, pensais-je. Mais dans ce contexte, le deuxième.

Alice rigola, gâchant le moment. ‟Vous devez excuser la manière dont Edward parle. Il n'a jamais réellement eut de petite amie avant - " Je l'observai. _C'est vrai !_ Pensa-t-elle. ‟ - et il a développé une assez ennuyeuse habitude de ne parler de rien d'autre." _Encore, vrai_, pensa-t-elle pour moi. _En plus, s'il te plait rappelle toi que tu es un garçon de 17 ans qui parle d'une fille qu'il connait à peine et n'a jamais bécoté._

Je m'abstenais de frapper Alice dans le visage avec un énorme effort. Elle remplissait parfaitement bien le rôle de la famille en étant la petite sœur ennuyante.

Renée ria. _Ce n'est pas un joueur, alors_. Pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

Comme si Bella avait entendu le rire de sa mère, elle tourna dans son lit, murmurant quelque chose. Elle était trop fortement médicalisée pour formuler des mots cohérents. Immédiatement, j'étais à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux en arrière ou ils étaient tombés sur son visage, pour que je puisse voir son expression. Une grimace de douleur.

_Elle va bien, Edward_. Me rassura Alice. Elle s'était levée aussi, et mit une main sur mon épaule. ‟Elle va bien." Répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

Renée était de l'autre côté du lit, concentrée sur le visage de sa fille, mais me regardant toujours. _Il a l'air si … effrayé. Et protecteur_. Bella bougea encore, et Renée caressa sa joue. Je m'empêchai de copier le geste.

Alice tira sur mon bras légèrement. ‟Nous allons vous laisser." Dit-elle à Renée. Je lui envoyai un regard angoissé. _Je verrai si quoique ce soit doit arriver. Donne-lui du temps avec sa fille._

Renée sourit avec gratitude, et tira une chaise en plastique dur près de l'oreiller de Bella. Ses pensées étaient reconnaissantes mais elles dérivèrent rapidement loin d'Alice et moi, entièrement concentrées sur Bella. Alice me traîna dehors.

Carlisle étaient en train d'attendre à l'extérieur .Il me sourit. ‟La transfusion a été un succès. Il faut juste du repos et de la récupération, maintenant, donc je vais rentrer à Forks." _Je suppose que tu vas rester ?_

Je fis un signe de la tête. ‟Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que Bella sorte de l'hôpital." Dis-je doucement. ‟Je reste avec elle."

Le visage de Carlisle devint sérieux. ‟Pour combien de temps, Edward ?" Il parla à un volume que les humains ne pouvaient entendre.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées ; je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. ‟Je sais pas. Je ne peux pas penser à ça pour le moment, Carlisle. Laisse-moi du temps." Suppliais-je. Mais combien de temps me restait-il ?

Alice, qui était restée anormalement calme, brisa le silence qui suivit. ‟Je rentre à la maison, aussi. Je verrai assez Bella dans les prochaines semaines. Oui, quelqu'un devra l'aider à se doucher, avec sa jambe dans le plâtre, je vous parie n'importe quoi que Charlie ne voudra pas le faire." Heureusement, elle s'abstenue de faire quelques commentaires inappropriés à mon propos, mais ses pensées partirent assez loin pour que si j'avais été humain, j'aurai rougi aussi intensément que Bella le faisait toujours. Ma sœur sourit avec malveillance. _Garde ton téléphone allumé ; je t'appellerai au moindre développement._

C'était difficile de rester ennuyé par Alice quand elle m'était d'un grand soutien. ‟Merci" Lui dis-je.

‟A bientôt !" Elle voltigea et dansa sur vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Carlisle posa pendant une seconde. _Promets moi que tu parleras à Bella à propos de votre futur. Pas nécessairement maintenant, mais bientôt. C'est aussi son choix._

‟Je promets." Murmurai-je, et mon père, mon créateur, se tourna et s'éloigna de moi.

* * *

La fiction se termine bientôt, plus qu'un chapitre !! que je posterai dans la journée !!

En attendant, s'il vous plait, Reviews !!! ;)


	6. Le compte à rebours

Voilà la dernière partie !! Encore un grand merci à TheSingingGirl pour cette fanfic !!

Merci également à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte, en favoris et pour vos reviews !!

Le compte à rebours

Pendant trois jours, je m'assis avec Bella, la regardant dormir comme toujours, et pensant à notre futur. Renée maintenait également une constante surveillance sur Bella, partant uniquement pour manger et dormir dans la chambre que le personnel de l'hôpital avait préparé pour elle, et que Carlisle avait gracieusement payé. Chaque soir, je partais à 22h précises, faisais un tour puis grimpais par la fenêtre de mon amour, comme toujours. A l'occasion, je devais partir, pour prétendre manger ou utiliser la salle de bain, mais j'étais toujours là. Sur le toit, écoutant ses battements de cœur, tellement lents et stables dans son sommeil sans rêve. Derrière sa fenêtre, regardant sa poitrine se lever et retomber uniformément à cause de ses profondes respirations. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, en souhaitant toujours lui tenir la main et lui dire que j'étais désolé pour ce que j'avais pu lui faire. Je souhaitais lui dire que je l'aimais.

Ce fut durant un de ses courts moments ou j'étais dehors qu'Alice appela. J'étais assis sur un banc du terrain de l'hôpital, à moins de 20 mètres de la fenêtre de Bella. J'avais entendu Renée partir pour prendre un repas et j'étais sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Dès que je vis le numéro de ma sœur, il flasha à mon oreille.

‟Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demandai-je urgemment.

‟Oh, bonjours à toi aussi, Edward. Je vais bien merci." Poussa-t-elle à mon impatience. ‟Peu importe, je t'appelle juste pour que tu saches qu'elle va se réveiller dans quatre minutes et … trente trois secondes, donc retourne à l'intérieur. Renée sera partie pour une bonne heure environ donc tu auras pleins de temps pour expliquer l'histoire. Tu sais que Charlie a reçu une lettre d'excuse de l'hôtel ? Et -"

‟Merci Alice." La coupais-je. ‟On se voit bientôt."

‟Je te verrai d'abord." Dit-elle, et je pouvais l'entendre sourire. Sans se soucier de dire au revoir – qu'est-ce qu'un adieu pour un immortel ? – nous raccrochâmes.

Je bondis par la fenêtre de Bella, accordant seulement un regard superficiel pour vérifier si quelqu'un observait. Maintenant que j'étais en train d'écouter, je pouvais jurer qu'il y avait un changement dans le tempo de ses battements de cœur. Il s'activait ; doucement, une petite marque montrait qu'elle allait revenir vers le monde des vivants. Sa respiration augmentait calmement, aussi, et je commençai à compter chaque inhalation pour marquer le temps. Deux secondes par souffle, quatre minutes, cent vingt souffles.

Cent souffles.

J'avais toujours évité de dire à Bella comment on devenait immortel. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle puisse changer de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas me le laisser penser, non plus.

Soixante souffles.

Si j'étais entièrement, brutalement et complètement honnête, je ne voulais rien de plus que la transformer. Je la voulais pour toujours. Je voulais tellement être proche d'elle, pour l'embrasser sans essayer de ne pas la tuer, pour arrêter de l'étreindre sans serrer pour ne pas l'écraser.

Quarante souffles.

Bella ne voulait pas le voir, mais chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, peu importe que ce soit bref ou léger, c'était comme si elle caressait mon cœur. Elle atteignait le plus profond de moi sans jamais le vouloir, m'altérant d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas réellement.

Vingt.

Le désir qu'elle provoque en moi était si puissant qu'il annulait presque toutes mes autres sensations, ça annulait presque ma soif, mais c'était un désir égoïste. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je supprime l'humanité de mon amour juste pour la garder plus longtemps. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse ne serait-ce que considérer de détruire son âme pour satisfaire un besoin purement animal.

Dix.

Il n'y avait donc pas moyen que je la transforme, ou que Carlisle la transforme. Pas si sa vie n'est pas en danger. Peut être même pas à ce moment là. Non, je ne pourrais pas bloquer son entrée au paradis.

Cinq.

Elle devrait rester humaine.

Quatre.

Mais elle sera toujours en danger.

Trois.

A moins qu'il n'y a plus de monstres dans sa vie.

Deux.

A moins que je ne sois plus dans sa vie.

Une.

Je dois la quitter.

Les paupières de Bella papillonnèrent et elle revint à moi.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !! Et pour ceci ... Reviews !!

Merci d'avoir lu ma traduction !!

(Si vous voulez lire "My Midnight Sun: Saving Bella" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)


End file.
